An eventful situation
by LiaLoveLife
Summary: New people, New couples, New shows - Oh my! So Random! welcomes new guest stars while Mack Falls welcomes a new cast member. Sonny's falling for Chad? Is the feeling mutual? So Random! getting great treatment? Pairing: Channy, Tawnico, Chrissica, Stemi, Zesley
1. New people

Sonny POV:

I swear.

I think im falling for HIM.

Yes, HIM – three named jerkthrob, Hollywood's badboy… _say it_…. Chad Dylan Cooper. Its not healthy.

"SONNY!" that snapped me back into reality

"Huh? Tawni?"

"Were you even listening?"

"…no" She sighed. I feel ashamed

"I said So Random!'s having three new guest stars, THREE!" She held three fingers out to emphasize the 'three'.

"Wha-"

"AND… they're all look alikes! And guys!" okay, NOW she looks panicked.

"C-cool. Who?" I tried to look panicked.

"You don't get it do you?"

"No."

"Sonny," she said putting a hand on my shoulder, " Guys. Three. Look alikes… theres a chance they might be REALLY HOT!"

"Oh…." I said trying to understand, and then I did.

I mean, guys, look alikes ,so if one's hot, ALL are hot. Obviously this sounds like an opportunity to Tawni but, I'm not so onboard. Although if they ARE hot it might boost up the ratings, ya know… if at least 75% of our viewers are girls.

" So. Who are these look alikes?"

"Hmm lets see… there's Sterling Knight, Christopher Wilde and Chaz Milton Looper."

Decent names, I mean Sterling, Christopher and Chaz.

Wait. WHAT?!

* * *

Chad POV:

"LIA!" **(AN: Yeah, I put myself in this story.. shut up) **

"WHAT?" a voice boomed from upstairs

"GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE ITS MONDAY!"

"FINE!"

She walked down the stairs in Mackenzie Falls uniform looking… Lia-like.

Lia's my 12 year old sister, yeah I have a sister. She should feel lucky to have ME as a big brother, ungrateful kids these days. She's the new cast member of the new season of Mackenzie Falls (Yet another reason to be grateful). She can kind of act, but obviously not as good as ME, I'm the greatest actor of our generation for crying out loud.

Lia POV:

Argh. Curse that Chad.

Now you think it would be awesome to be Chads little sister. Well you thought WRONG, more wrong than Kim and Kanye naming their son North West. He can be SO stressful, and conceited and a JERK. So, I'm not blonde like you think I would be, no, I'm a brunette but I still have the blue eyes.

"Argh! This uniform is so uncomfortable! And you said ' life is always comfortable at the falls'" I said mocking his little quote that surprisingly got me into it. I mean, who DOESN'T want a comfortable life. Yeah, make fun of me, I'm gullible.

"Whatever. Lets go!" He said walking out the door. The rather big door, you've guessed it – we live in a mansion, big surprise?

We got into Chad's new white convertible (he needed to get a new one since the whole car battery incident he told me about, hehe). I decided not to start a conversation, Chad can be really grumpy in the morning.

* * *

Sonny POV:

Chaz?! As in… Chaz Milton Looper?! Chad's stunt-double?!

"TAWNI THEY'RE HOT!" I burst out. Oops, we're in the cafeteria.

"What?"

"The new guest stars! Chaz Milton Looper! You don't think he's hot?"

"Well, I'm not so sure. Im going with ' Sonny-thinks-hot-but-I'm-not-so-sure-cuz-its-Sonny-and-Im-way-more-smart-than-her' kinda guy."

Typical Tawni.

"Lets sit down" I walked over to our table with Nico, Grady and Zora.

"Where's Chad?"

As if on cue Chad and… some other girl walked in. The girl obviously wasn't his girlfriend, maybe a cousin?

"Randoms" Chad sneered

"Chad" we shot back. The girl looked confused, Chad just grabbed her wrist and led her towards the Mack Falls table, which I might add is WAY more fancy than ours. Ugh, stupid Condor studios thinking Mackenzie Falls is better than So Random!. Comedy beats drama any day of the week.

I should get to the bottom of this.


	2. Three Chads!

**Hello. Yo. Whassup. Let me hear ya say heey. Bonjour**

**Here's the second chapter. This is like… my first story? I've done two. Writing is just a hobby for me, im no professional.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on SWAC *starts sobbing***

* * *

Sonny POV:

"Sonny, are you sure about this? Do I need to plan your funeral? I mean, I am steak-worthy but this is ridiculous!"

"Tawni, I'm sure… actually not really? Oh gosh Tawni what if I get fired?! Oh, and if I do die, I would like my funeral to take place back in Wisconsin, I just think it would be more appropriate,"

I am going to ask Mr Condor for better… treatment, risky but if we do get the PROPER… argh! What word do I use?! Treatment? It would be worth it, WAY worth it.

"Hey Sonny, we heard about you going to the big C (Grady's lame nickname for Mr Condor) and we just want to say our final goodbyes… if you don't make it," that was Nico and Grady at the door, holding roses and… daisies?

"Okay, seriously you guys? What's the big whoop? I mean it's just Mr Condor, big, scary, has the potential to fire us Mr Condor…" I'm starting to sweat… what if I do get fired?

"Exactly," said a voice from the vents. Try to guess who said that.

"Okay, f-fine. But that still wont stop me from going down to 'the big C's' office and SUGGESTING that ALL of us in Condor Studios deserve the same… stuff!" I stomped down the hall, took a left, down another two flight of stairs and then took two more lefts and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," said a kind, and slightly familiar voice rang through the door. I opened the door and found none other than Dakota Condor sitting on 'her daddy's' big 'office' chair.

"Hi Dakota, I need to talk to your daddy… please?" I asked in the biggest smile I could form, man my cheeks hurt.

"Oh, well he should be here in three… two… one," she said looking at her watch pretending as if she had a watch.

"Ms Munroe! I was in the middle of a VERY IMPORTANT CALL! You should have a good explanation for this!"

I gulped.

* * *

Chad POV:

Lia and I were reharsing for the best tween show ever. Go on, guess what it is.

"Oh Mackenzie, which horse shall I ride? Buttercup or Willowshine?" she asked holding a bridle in one hand while pressing another to her forehead dramatically.

"Mackenna, you and I both know you should go on Willowshine," I said putting on some black boots.

"But I think Buttercup has a rather shiny coa- Oh this is ridiculous!" Lia said throwing he bridle down. Who spit in her cheerios this morning?

"Lia, we're never going to finish this episode if you keep on raging like this," I rolled my eyes

"Well, I'm sorry that you're show is written by monkeys! I'm taking five," She said storming off. Diva much?

"Lia! Oh come one!" I said chasing after her,

"I told you I'm taking five!" she sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for acting like a brat"

"Diva" I corrected her. She rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, it's just that, I think your show is too ridiculous, and a bit too dramatic and the uniform is a bit bland and-" suddenly, her eyes brightened. Uh-oh that can only mean one thing.

* * *

Sonny POV:

"Ms Munroe! I was in the middle of a VERY IMPORTANT CALL! You should have a good explanation for this!"

I gulped.

This can't be good, the cast was right, plan my funeral, im going buh-bye.

"A-and I do… I just wanted to su-suggest something for… the whole studio, except for Mackenzie Falls," I tried not to break a sweat… or cry.

"Well?" asked the Condors,

"I was thinking about the good stuff Mackenzie Falls gets and the stuff we get, and I well, we think it's unfair so….."

"I see where you're going with this Sonny," Oh my cow! Did Mr Condor not just sound enraged?! And he said my first name! What a sight to see! I mean hear!

"Alright, I'll put it into consideration, but I can't promise anything," I squealed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I tried holding in the urge to hug him, thankfully succeeding.

"Now GET OUT!" He shouted pointing to the door. I walked out skipping. The cast would LOVE to hear this!

* * *

Lia POV:

Eep! Idea!

"Maybe I cant guest star, but maybe I can still be on Mack Falls without being on Mack Falls!"

"What?" asked a confused Chad

"I can help directing, make-up, set-ups, scripts and stuff off-stage! And it would help the director if I could boss you around while he bosses around those other snobs,"

"What?" He looked shocked. I slapped the side of his head,

"Okay, okay! Fine, I guess that isn't so bad, plus your acting was kind of bland,"

"Whatever, I'm going to the So Random! stage, I'm a big fan, and you know you are too, come with?" Chad has actually been a big fan of So Random! fan. Well, since Sonny came along, its SO obvious he likes her.

"Sure why not, it is time for my daily argument with Sonny," He said as if it was a good thing. To him maybe.

He SO likes her.

* * *

Zora POV:

"Tawni! Cut it out!" Tawni has been pacing on the floor for like half an hour just because of the 'three guest stars that are coming that are supposedly hot'. Typical Tawni.

"Sorry! They could be any minute now! But you have a point, I don't want to ruin my new high heels," She said sitting down and opened her little mirror thing,

"Hey,hey kids! They're here!" an excited Marshall said peeking through the door. Tawni quickly smashed her mirror closed and threw it in her purse and shoved me out of her way and ran straight for the door. Sheesh, whats the big whoop?

I just crawled into vents and do my usual thing – pop up infront of people so they get scared, I swear almost everyone is used to it by now. And no, my parents are not disgraced, they work as spies, normal life for me huh?

Then I heard a scream. Oohh! I'm getting nearer! Then I heard some talking, greeting, the whole package. That's when I stopped at the vent-door things, hey, just because I love vents doesn't mean I know a lot about 'em. I opened it to see….

THREE CHADS!?

Holy chiz! **(Haha, victorious) **am I seriously seeing this or are my eyes deceiving me? Then before I knew it, I fell on the floor. Geez, what is WRONG with me?! First, the three Chads and now I fall on the floor, FROM THE VENTS! That never EVER happened!

"Zora! Great you're here, this is Christopher Wilde," motioning to Chad #1,"His girlfriend Jessica," motioning to a brunette girl, "Chaz Milton Looper," motioning to Chad #2, "and Sterling Knight," motioning to Chad #3. Please, remembering these monkeys names is more ridiculous than eating a burger without the buns!

Well, at least I don't smell evil. Speaking of evil, where is that little demil, that's my crossover of a demon and a devil, even though those two are most probably exactly the same thing.

"Hey," I said waving my hand in a 'hey' way, "So, Marshall have you seen Dakota? I haven't gotten my daily pow with her,"

"Daily pow?" asked Chad #2, with an amused grin

"Its her thing with Dakota when they… okay you know what? Explaining things are a waste of my time." Then she went to her dressing room.

Typical Tawni. Again.

* * *

**So yeah, not really an ace. But who cares, writing is fun, sorta. Well, please please review.**

**Or ill take your house. And your dignity. (evil laugh)**

**No, not really.**

**OKAY BYE!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKA!**


	3. How do we do this?

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own SWAC. Simple as that**

Sonny POV:

I ran to the Prop house to spill the news to the cast. I opened the door to see Tawni, Nico and Grady in there.

"You guys!" I said excitedly,

"GASP! You're still alive!" said Tawni looking shocked

"I have awesome news! But first, where's Zora?" I looked around the room if Zora was hiding anywhere

"She's at her daily pow with 'evil'" Tawni said saying evil the way Zora does

"Oh okay, ANYWAYS! I talked about it with Mr Condor," Everyone's head shot up in excitement and fear, "And he said he'll put it into consideration! And he said my first name!" Everyone gasped

"Sonny! That's awesome! What can I ever do to reward you? Can you go shopping for Coco Moco Coco for me, here's 20 bucks, bye!" She handed me the money and ran off, great, another adventure of 'the search of the Coco Moco Coco'.

"Thanks Sonny! Now we're going to shove it into Chip Drama Pant's face!" said Nico walking out of the door, I decided to tour around the So Random! set to see what the set for my new sketch looks like.

Chad POV:

"Wow! This must be where the stars stand!" Lia squatted down and felt the floor as if she was in pillow land again, that place is like heaven for her

"Lia, this isn't pillow land, stop touching the floor! Have you seen Sonny?" I pulled her up from the floor and feeling a tap on the shoulder

"Looking for me Cooper?" said Sonny grinning at me,

"Of course, it is time for our day to day argument isn't it?" I smirked at her and shooed Lia away

"Oh right, that," She rolled her eyes, "What do you have in store for me today Cooper?"

"Well, I kind of hoped you would start it off today," I stroked a hair off her face, she blushed

"R-right, well who's that girl over there? You're hand-maiden?" she pointed over to Lia,

"Hey!" Lia said walking over to us, "If you must know, I'm Lia Dawn Cooper, and I swear I'm nothing like this talking fishbone over here" she said pointing over to me

"Hey!" I flicked her forehead, she slapped the back of my head. Sonny was watching in amusement

Lia POV:

"Alright, break it up, Lia you seem cool, care to hang out sometime?" I smiled at her

"Of course, I mean, why not hang out with my future sister-in-law?" I smirked at Sonny and Chad

"What?" Sonny and Chad looked at each other in disgust and shock. Yeah, nice try, I can see through your future you WILL be in love!

"You guys are SO clueless, think about it will ya?" I walked off and sent a final flick to the head to Chad.

Chad POV:

"You guys are SO clueless, think about it will ya?" She walked off and flicked me in the head, hard.

Me? Like a random? Psh! Yeah of course! And Mackenzie Falls is the second best show! Lia can overreact sometime. I realized Sonny blushing, she is so cute

Stupid Cute

Sonny POV:

Me? Like Chad? What kind of sick twisted idea is that? I don't like Chad! And you can't tell if I'm lying because my voice can't go high!

_But your voice didn't go low either_

Shut up Consience!

_Im your conscience and I know most about you, and last time I checked you don't like Chad_

Thank you!

_You love him!_

Ok, maybe I like him a little.

But I would never say it out loud

Lia POV:

While walking down the hallway I did something completely normal and took out some strawberry chewing gum out of my pocket and started chewing.

While walking a witnessed something I never though would happen in my entire life.

CHAD DUPLICATES

I nearly chocked on my gum but thankfully spat it out on time, the three Chads looked at me weirdly.

"NO! My life is not yours! SPARE ME!" I found myself begging on my knees, well this is embarrassing.

"Does anyone know this chick?" said one of the Chad's another shrugged and the last one said

"Oh, I think its Lia, Chads sister," I looked up at the three Chads, I had so many questions formed in my mind, "Lia, its me, Chazz Milton Looper?" Ohh! Well that explains one of them but what about the other two?

"Right, I'm sorry for acting up, I though I saw Chad duplicates… excuse me," I ran off to Chad's dressing room, I kicked open the door only to see Chad writing on a piece of paper. "CHAD!" I screamed at him, than slapped him straight across the face.

"What? What did I do now!?" He said putting the piece of paper in his pocket, then touching the part where I slapped him

"You sent in you duplicates and scared the pee outta me! I almost chocked on my gum!" I sat on the couch and rubbed my temples, seeing more than one of Chad gave me a headache.

"What? I never sent any duplicates!" I looked in his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth, and he was.

"Then… what? Why? Im out," I walked out but walked back in, "What did you write on that piece of paper?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Um nothing, its nothing," He said

"Really, Chad, really?" I smirked at him, he glared at me "I'll let you keep your secret, for now anyways, once I meet Zora I WILL find out."

I walked out smiling in victory.

Chad POV:

I'm glad Lia didn't find out, but she will. Yeah right, Lia isn't THAT sneaky. I took the piece of paper out of my pocket. I've been writing secret stuff for um… someone yeah, someone. This one was a song. Yes, the great Chad Dylan Cooper writes songs, how perfect can I be?

I walked out to the cafeteria to get some froyo.

Sonny POV:

I walked over to Chad's dressing room to finish our daily argument. I walked in, when it comes to Chad, I don't have to knock.

He wasn't there. I looked around to find anything interesting.

And I did.

I walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper that said:

_I'm used to being on my own_

_Keeping my heart shut down_

_If I don't go there I won't get hurt_

_But the pretty girl said "If you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever going to feel another thing, my friend?"_

_And I like the way she talks_

_And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around_

_And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?_

_Cause I believe you're worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What to take, and is it gonna break me down?_

_I found, that nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round, I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

_So tell me to ready_

_Cause things are getting heavy_

_And I don't wanna fall apart_

_Cause spendin' time with you is all I wanna do_

_You know it's scary givin' up your heart_

_But you give me that something_

_Been waitin' so long_

_And I make you smile_

_That's why I wrote this song_

_And I, la la la la like the way you spin my world around_

_And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?_

_Cause I believe you're worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What to take, and is it gonna break me down?_

_I found, that nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round, I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

_I'm riskin', one kiss is all that it's takin'_

_Body shakin', heart breakin'_

_I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around_

_And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?_

_Cause I believe you're worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What to take, and is it gonna break me down?_

_I found, that nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round, I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

I ended up smiling. Was it for me?

Only thing to do was hope for it.

I am officialy in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.


	4. Shopping!

**Hey guys,**

**Fourth Chapter here it is!**

**I noticed I haven't really included the three Chad's in this, maybe I'll make a chapter focused on them.**

**This chapter may be a bit boring, but hey, its 10:00 PM, so…. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Look at my new T-shirt!**

**Tawni: It says you don't on SWAC, whatever that means.**

* * *

I was walking down the So! Random hallway looking pretty as usual, when I saw this flyer. It said:

_COME TO THE CONDOR STUDIOS KARAOKE NIGHT!_

_ALL PEOPLE WORKING AT CONDOR STUDIOS ARE INVITED_

_DRESS CODE: FORMAL_

_TIME: SATURDAY 6:00 PM TO 12:30 MIDNIGHT!_

_NOTE: THIS IS FOR PEOPLE AT CONDOR STUDIOS __**ONLY. **__NO PAPARAZZI ALLOWED_

Eep! Karaoke night! And the dress code is formal, that means I can show my prettiness and talent! This is awesome! I better call Lia and Sonny to do some serious girl shopping! I walked into our dressing room where Sonny would be at this time. I opened the door.

No Sonny.

I looked in the prop house to see Grady playing on his video game thingy… whatever.

"Hey Tawn," he said in some sort of trance. Psh, boys, so stupid!

"Where's Sonny?" I asked looking around for any signs of Sonny,

"I don't know, call her," Wow, for once Grady was actually right! I walked out annoyed by the sound of that stupid video game! And dialled Sonny's phone number, she picked up,

"Hey Tawni, sorry I was in Chad's dressing room," she said through the phone. Wait, why was she in Chad's dressing room?

"Why were you in Chad's dressing room? I told you you liked him!" I giggled, she tried to cover up her mistake,

"What? No! I meant, lookin' at the map! You know, there IS country named Chad!" she forced a weird laugh, I wasn't buying it,

"Sonny, I'm not buying it, but I do know we we're going to be buying!" I said excitedly,

"What? The fact that I am SO TOTALLY NOT IN LOVE WITH CHAD!" Gosh, I could almost hear her from the other hallway! She is soo in denial!

"No, did you hear the karaoke night Condor Studios is having? Well, after work maybe you, Lia and I could do some dress shopping?" I squealed, she squealed too,

"Sure! I love pretty dresses!" she said,

"Well, that settles it, well for you and I, but I bet you Lia will say yes," After that being said I dialled Lia's phone number, she picked up,

"Hey Tawn-tawn! I have big news!" she said excitedly, I scoffed,

"Okay, uno, what have we gone through about stupid nicknames, and dos, I have news that will eat your news for dinner!"

"Psh, yeah right, lets say our news at the same time and see who's is bigger, one, two, three!" she counted,

"We're going shopping for dresses because Condor Studios is have a big karaoke party that the dress code is formal and we so need to look hot because we're stars and for the sake of our girly reputation!" we said exactly at the same time, we gasped for breath, "wow," we gasped,

"Well, bye! Oh, and Sonny's coming too!" I hung up, then pictured what my perfect dress would be, anything pretty in pink!

I forgot about the karaoke part of the party, should I sing? I do have a voice, I sung for Sonny's birthday once, everyone seemed to love my voice, obviously.

Hmm… what song should I sing?

* * *

Sonny POV:

I skipped through the hallway happy because of the whole karaoke party thing. I love to sing, though, I'm not sure if I'm really good at it. I bumped into a certain jerk-throb, try and gues who it was. I'll give you three hints, Chad, Dylan, Cooper.

"Random," he said giving me a glare

"Jerk," I retorted

"Perky" he shot back,

"Obnoxious," I simply said

"Diva," he said in a sing-songy voice,

"Ugh! You know what Chad, I'm not a diva! How can people think I LIKE YOU? You are so annoying most of the time!" I exclaimed looking straight in his eyes, his really blue eyes.

"Most of the time?" he smirked at me realizing my mistake. I blushed and tried to think of a way to cover my stupid mistake up,

"Well, some of the time, you can be sweet and caring, but that doesn't mean I like you! Tawni can be sweet and caring too! But I only like her as a friend! And she's not as rude and cocky as you!" I ended up screaming and then storming away to rehearsals.

* * *

Chad POV:

Geez, what's up with Sonny? What she said kind of hurt me. Okay, I confess! I kind of like Sonny! Stop trying to rub it in! I went to Mackenzie Falls rehearsal, you know, the best tween show in tween show history? Yeah, you know.

"Chad! You're five minutes late!" the director complained,

"Well, its better than five hours isn't it? You know Bob, everyone makes mistakes," I said already getting in the Mackenzie character. See, this is what makes me the greatest actor of our generation!

"Alright then Chad, lets take it from where Mackenzie gets pushed of the cliff, and action!" I turned to Penelope,

"Penelope, please, you don't have to do this!" I pleaded begging on my knees, Marta (the girl who plays Penelope) just laughed evilly,

"No Mackenzie, this is what I have to do to get the Falls!" she kicked me off the cliff and I fell into this big air bag.

"And cut! Good work guys, take five," the director went to have some coffee. Lia walked to me,

"Told you the story line would be better like this," she flicked my head, I winced,

"Hey! I'm not numb or anything! Stop flicking my head!" I put my hand where she flicked my head,

"Fine, then I'll do this," she ruffled my hair, I gasped,

"You will pay for messing with Chad Dylan Cooper's hair!" I started chasing her, and then she eventually ran into her dressing room and I trapped her in a corner. I started tickling her. The most obvious thing I know about Lia is that she is VERY ticklish.

"Chad! Stop it! Anything other than this!" she started wriggling out of my grip but I was too strong, "CHAD!" she started laughing harder when I tickle her weakness spot, the door opened to reveal Sonny,

"Aww! Sibling moment! Where's my camera?" Sonny cooed placing her hand over her heart, Lia scoffed,

"Do NOT think of telling this to anyone, or I will have my cat Meatball eat you alive!" she put her hand into a fist, Sonny gulped,

"Hey! I was just saying that So! Random rehearsals are over, so I was wondering if we could go shopping now," Sonny said, Lia squealed and shoved me over, then ran out the door and slammed it shut.

"HEY! LIA!" I got up and dusted my new Mack Falls uniform, then got out of her dressing room.

I got into my dressing room and opened one of my small papers then smiled.

I will sing this to Sonny on the karaoke night.

* * *

Lia POV:

Sonny, Tawni and I got into Tawni's pink convertible and rode off to the mall.

"So, was I the only one who imagined my perfect dress?" Tawni asked putting on some sunglasses, then went back to driving,

"Well, yes you are, I don't really know what I want it to look like. So who's going to pay?" I asked, Sonny looked at me weirdly,

"Aren't we all going to pay for our own dresses?" Sonny took out my wallet and waved it in my face. Yes, I'm twelve and I have my own wallet. Surprised much?

"We're here!" Tawni pulled into the parking lot and we got out of the car,

We walked into a dress shop that I forgot the name of. We went to picking out our dresses, when we picked out our dresses we changed into them.

I got out of the changing room looking into a mirror, I smiled, this was the one.

It was a short pink dress with silver beading around the top and bottom, and a lighter pink belt with silver sequins.

"This is the one!" I heard Tawni say, I saw her admiring herself in the mirror and looked at her dress.

It was long and sleeveless . And obviously pink with silver flowering around. I kind of liked it.

"Sonny, are you ready? We need to find jewellery after this ya' know?" Tawni called out,

"Alright, but I'll need you guy's opinion on this," she came out with a beautiful blue dress with a peacock embroidery on the top and a frilly skirt.

"I love it! Sonny you look awesome! And I bet you'll attract some guys," I slightly teased,

"Especially a certain jerk throb," Tawni joined in the teasing, we giggled, Sonny scoffed and we changed back to our normal clothes and went to pay.

Hey, what song should I sing?

* * *

**Done. And the week's over! HOORAY! *random band music starts playing***

**I hope this chapter wasn't THAT boring.**

**The pics of the dresses will be on my profile.**

**Until then…**

**BOO BYE!**


End file.
